go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 39: Finishing Blow! Messiah's Fist
is the 39th episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Synopsis The Go-Busters investigate reports of the appearance of a Messiah Card not in the possession of either Enter or Escape, and Ryuji helps a young boy named Kenta who says he has seen the card. Plot While reviewing a blog posting of a Messiah Card sighting, the Go-Busters get a lead as their investigation takes them to a karate dojo in the Renbu district where they find unconscious martial artists and the boy who reported the card. The boy, named Kenta Sawai, attempts to flee when Yoko stops him and he denies knowing anything. By then, Enter arrives and calls in Buglers to fight them while referring to Kenta as his majesty. With Red Buster holding Enter at bay, Blue Buster finds Kenta defeating the Buglers before he runs away. Ryuji finds the boy and watches over him, waiting for the GT-02 to arrive, and he wins Kenta over by confirming the boy's dream to become an engineer. However, Kenta wants to prove himself to his father first so he can pursue his dream. Ryuji is then contacted by Hiromu who tells him the Messiah Card has fused into the boy's karate gloves. When Ryuji attempts to get Kenta to take the gloves off, Messiah takes over the boy's body as he proceeds to have everyone fight him to gather data. The other Go-Busters hold off Escape Evolve while Ryuji takes a beating as tries to reach through to Kenta, who manages to regain control of his body from Messiah. This forces the Messiah Card to use a nearby Enetron tank to become Karateloid as Ryuji becomes Blue Buster Powered Custom to fight him just as his Weakpoint takes effect. In the other fight, Enter spirits Escape away just as the Karatezord arrives. Go-Buster Ace and Buster Hercules battle the Megazord, ultimately destroying it, while Yellow Buster arrives to Ryuji's side and finishes the weakened Karateloid off. Later, Kenta earns his father's blessing to pursue his dream by showing him his new resolve. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Guest Cast * : * : *Kenta Sawai's father: Songs *'OP': Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 11, The Promise to Defend. *Enter's rescue of Escape from the Go-Busters' attack is similar to when Basco saved Sally from the Gokaigers in the previous series, which also occured in the thirty-ninth episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Mission 37: The Black and White Bride, Mission 38: Event! Ace Deathmatch, Mission 39: Finishing Blow! Messiah's Fist and Mission 40: Suffering J. and the Messiahloid. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 10.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 10, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 10.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢必殺！メサイアの拳｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢必殺！メサイアの拳｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi